Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article wrapped with a wrapping film, and more particularly to a wrapped article in such a form that a wrapping film is attached in close contact with an object to be wrapped; for example, a wrapped article which contains one or a number of objects such as a magnetic tape cassette housed in a case.